Day two
by adamstoker
Summary: They thought they had killed the gas alien. But they were wrong in the last few seconds of its life it had managed to find a new host Gwen Cooper
1. Survival

"leave Cerys... take my body as host just let her live"

a willing host? this was different. it was very suspicious but i don't have a lot of time left in here, if i don't leave soon Cerys will "expire" and i might not be able to find another human body in time. she would have to do.

"come on then" said Gwen as she stepped away from me giving me space to exit "do it leave her"

Cerys was too young and unstable thats why she had worn out so fast but Gwen she was stronger more stable a host like her would last a year maybe two if fed regularly.

i made my decision. there was a quick cold sensation as i separated myself from Cerys's body resuming my gas form. i entered her lungs and with a quick breath Cerys shot me out of her body into the air above her. i slowly drifted upwards and gently tapped the celine as i adjusted back to this form and assessed my surroundings. in front of me were two of the humans, the shorter male and the Japanese woman both pointing guns at me as if it would do them any good in my current state. i turned around and saw the other two humans the older man and Gwen. she had separated herself from the rest of her team and was now stepping back with fear in her eye's.

i gathered myself and drifted quickly towards her my sight wasn't terribly good in this form everything was a hazy shade of purple but even now could see my target, my new host my new body. as i approached Gwen i couldn't help but admire my new host i could make out her curves through her thick clothing and i could see the vast amount of cleavage on display thanks to my earlier encounter with her.

but i was so busy admiring Gwen that i didn't notice the other human drop something in front of her until it was too late. a force field quickly surrounded me and cut off all escape i was trapped fooled by Torchwood but more importantly fooled by a stupid human.

i quickly spun around my prison desperately searching for a exit or a hole something i could fit through to escape there was still time if i could just get to a new host i'd live.

but there was no escape and i could already feel it. i could feel by gas body burn in the alien air. slowly particle by particle my body turned to dust like my human victims before me.

i thrashed desperately there must be some way out humans were smart enough for this how had they done this.

i could see the dust that was my remains gather below me until there were only a few particles of me left. suddenly the force field fell "they must think im dead" i thought, i quickly urged my decaying body onwards there was so little time left.

i passed the older male as he bent down to toy with my remains and approached Gwen. i ducked past her pink lips, dove down into her lungs burning away the entire time and with only second to spare i entered her bloodstream.

i had made it.

* * *

Gwen POV

Jack bent down a plucked a handful of the pink sand like remains off the ground he held it up to his face a closely examined it for a few seconds before relaxing his face "travelled halfway across the universe for the greatest sex" his smile relieving the tension in the room as he confirmed the alien was dead.

Jack carried on talking but i could listen to him i was suddenly overcome by a warm feeling a kind of warm glow coming from my chest. it became hard to think as the feeling slowly spread from my chest throughout the rest of my body. the warmth drifted up to my head and i felt of balance i fell to my knees next to jack still too fuzzy to form any words. the warm glow began to descend my body slowly making its way over my stomach before it homed in on its goal.

lust overcame my mind all rational thought and questions were buried as a ache formed between my legs a need to be touched. my skin became incredibly sensitive everything was enhanced even the soft fabric of my bra was now a teasing destruction.

Jacks words broke through the lust filled silence reminding me that there were other people her, my team mates. trying to ignore the new sensations i tried to focus on what Jack was saying. "you still end up dying alone" Jack said finishing his little speech but i could only focus on his lips as they formed the words and in my lust filled state with my self control worn thin i couldn't stop myself.

i reached up to his face grabbing it in one hand and before he could stop me i grabbed his lips with my own. the kiss lasted mere seconds but the small sensation of our contact was enough to send me over the edge my legs shot together and my muscles tightens as a orgasm erupted from me soaking the front of my jeans.

i pushed Jacks face away embarrassed and hoped to god he hadn't noticed. "thank you" was the only word i could manage to get out before i quickly got to my feet and ran toward the closest toilet praying none of the team noticed the wet patch forming on the front of my trousers.

* * *

this new body feels great. it so much fuller so much more developed.

Cery's was a sweet girl but her body was a stick compared to Gwen's. Cery's was to young, to weak for the kind of ride i had given her it was that boyfriends fault his controlling and abuse had made her so self conscious of her body that Cery's had practically starved herself in a attempt to meet his standards.

i moved myself around Gwen connecting myself to her body and began to gather new sensations as i went and slowly i became aware of the world outside Gwen for the first time since i entered her. it was hazy at first just little things like the feeling of warmth Gwen's provided or the felling of Gwen's muscles pumps her legs as she ran to some unseen destination. but it quickly became more as i hooked myself into better sensations like the feeling of her skin and sounds from the world around Gwen.

i heard someone the older male from her team call after Gwen this call was soon parroted by the rest of her team. it sounded like she was running away from them. this thought sent a chill through me maybe my death had not been as convincing as i thought it had been. maybe they were trying to capture Gwen so they could try to suck me out of her.

my fear were soon put to rest as Gwen replied to her team mates "i'll be back in a minute I'm bursting" this confused me for a second before i felt the damp sensation between Gwen's leg as she rushed towards the bathroom. i giggled to myself my entrance hadn't gone completely unnoticed it seems.

suddenly i was shown an image of Gwen standing in front of what seemed to be a bathroom mirror. i had finally plugged myself in to the visual centre of Gwen's brain.

i was looking through Gwen's eye's


	2. Taking Hold

I rushed into the clinic bathroom and slammed the door shut behind me flipping the lock before i collapsed onto the toilet seat. carefully letting out a deep breath i tried to slow my heart rate hoping that this would give me some small amount of control over my body.

Eventually the strange sensations racking my body subsided and i could once again think clearly. "what the bloody hell was that?" i asked slowly lifting myself from the toilet lid still aware of how sensitive my body was. I walked over to the sink taking wide steps to make sure my legs created as little friction as possible, once there i grab the sink to help steady myself before turning the tap and splashing the water in my face to try and focus.

Looking up and into the mirror above the sink and studied my reflection. my hair was a mess and my eyes were wide, driven wider than usual by lust, my mouth hung open letting out the hot air i was producing. But as i looked at my reflection in the mirror my gaze descended from my face and down to my breasts.

My eye's rested there unable to look away, i felt the heat returning but more gradually and a slow ache forming in my breasts as they begged to be touched. As the heat spread my breathing became heavier causing my chest to heave and strain against their fabric cage and the cotton shirt counseling them. My hands took on a mind of their own as they let go of their grip on the porcelain rim of the sink and traveled on to my hips and began their slow progress over my toned stomach until they reached their destination.

Running my hands over my breasts sent a shiver of satisfaction down my spine, slowly i traced the pattern of my bra through my shirt i felt the tips of my steel hard nipples poking. It became harder to think as the heat spread through my body and my thoughts clouded leaving only lustful desire clear.

Using the tips of my fingers i circlered each nipple teasing myself, letting out a moan and throwing back my head as the heat took over and any restraint i had dissolved.

Grabbing both breast i roughly massaged them syncing with each labored breath, The heat continued to grow and my need for satisfaction grew with it. Now completely surrender to the heat i grabbed at my shirt and pulled popping off the buttons holding it shut, a heavy groan left my lips as i enjoyed the new access i had to my body. But my wanting hands met another obstacle. my bra. grabbing at the cups i pulled violently away from my body snapping the straps and flinging the offensive garment across the room. My hazy brain managed a single clear surprised thought at my own strength but this was quickly dispelled as my attention was drawn back to my now unrestrained breasts.

Staring down at them in amazement i ran my hands up the sides of my chest before squeezing them together and filling the bathroom with a lust filled moan. Returning my fingers to my nipples i circled them again teasing myself before i tweaked each nipple sending waves of pleasure through my body and turning my knees to jelly.

Unable to take my hands off my body to steady myself i fell back onto the toilet seat and continued to lavish my breast with attention.

Looking down at my body i noticed the now clearly visible wetness on my trousers continue to spread, seeing this caused the heat to increase and my breasts were left forgotten as the haze of lust directed me between my legs.

Reaching down between my legs i carefully rubbed my core through my jeans but i soon realised i couldn't get enough friction. Quickly i wiggled out of my trousers moaning at the small amount of friction cause by the movement. With my trousers joining the other taters of clothing on the floor i returned my fingers between my legs and gently rubbed my clit. More moans filled the air as more waves of pleasure coursed through my body as i increased the speed.

As i frantically rubbed myself through my panites an ache grew, the ache to be filled. Grabbing a handful of the fabric i sharply pulled away from me ripping the black panties off my body. Now that i had free access i moved to satisfy the ache between my legs and slammed my index finger into myself. Crying out at the sudden intrusion my body adjust almost immediately and quickly one finger was not enough and the ache returned prompting me to add another finger.

"oh god" i cried out as i felt the pressure build quickly moved my fingers over my g spot causing me to cum instantly. But the ache did not decrease it intensified desperate for more. Feeling my fingers become covered in my own juices i quickly replaced one hand for another and brought my cum covered hand up to my face. For a second i admined the way they glistened in the bathroom light before i opened my mouth and pushed the cum covered finger inside. Moaning again at the taste of myself i proceed to lick my hand clean, making sure to take long slow licks to savor the flavor.

Returning my attention to my other hand i added a third finger as i continued to thrust into myself but still it wasn't enough the ache demanded more. I added the last finger and began rubbing my clit with my other hand to try and meet the demands of the heat which now covered my body head to toe.

The pressure once again began to build as i could feel another orgasum begin to surface. More cries left my mouth as the pressure continued to build and the heat became an inferno erupting just beneath my skin. The pressure built and built until i became close to tipping over the edge but then stopped. Frustration filled me as my body refused to give me realise, increasing the speed of my thrust i struggled to stop myself moving. Each thrust lifting my feet off the floor and bumping my body into the back of the toilet, my breasts violently shook as the thrusts became quicker and harder.

My arms began to burn under the strain off the thrusts but i was to close to stop and i couldn't stop even if i wanted to, my body wouldn't allow it. "Please" i begged "please let me cum" my arms continued to burn and my body was now covered in sweat but my speed remained the same speed violently thrusting into myself desperate for release.

knock knock "Gwen?"

the sound took me by surprise but before i had time to react i came. a scream of pleasure erupted out of my mouth and my hands became saturated with my own cum. Finally my body let me relax as i collapsed in my seat unable to lift my arms.

"GWEN" a frantic shout came from the other side of the door followed by heavy kicks until the lock broke and the door swung open to reveal Tosh standing on the other side gun aimed ready for action. she quickly scanned the room until her eyes rested on my limp body, suprise covered her face.

I was worried about Gwen the way she ran off suddenly was very strange. I leant back against the van and crossed my arms "what was taking her so long". Jack wound down the window of the drivers side door "come on Tosh lets go" i opened the door of the van and glanced back at the sperm bank. It was probably post mission nerves i remember my first mission and how i felt afterwards. nervous, questioning, a little scared. I pushed the van door closed "i'm going to wait for Gwen we'll meet you back at the hub" i said Jack just nodded and gave Owen the go ahead to drive off.

I looked around the building for about 5 minutes before i heard cry's coming from one of the bathroom. God i knew she had gotten close to this case but i didn't think she'd be this emotional. I knocked on the door "Gwen?" but before i could say more a loud scream came from behind the door. panic took hold as i drew my gun and kicked the door.


	3. My Turn

Tosh was surprised to say the least, kicking in the door she had expected to see an alien of some description or maybe a criminal attacking Gwen, she even kind of expected to see Gwen had fallen over or collapsed. That could happen to the new guys sometimes it was too much and they just hit the floor. When the door gave way and revealed the limp exhausted glistening exposed body of Gwen, Tosh was rendered speechless and dropped her gun "Gwen?" she asked. Gwen didn't reply, she seemed to not realise Tosh was there or at least she just didn't care, Gwen lay propped against the toilet breathing heavily like she run a marathon, the motion of the breaths drew Tosh's attention to the welsh womans chest and a heat began to grow in her body.

Tosh had never really been interested in women before, she could barely get a man in her life and women seemed a lot more complicated so she never tried. But every now and again when she was at the beach or in the gym changing rooms and a girl walked by in a tiny bikini or changed into their workout clothes Tosh found herself staring and her legs damp.

As she stood in the doorway she felt her eye's drift from Gwen's breasts down her body to the her soaking wet pussy, unable to look away Tosh stepped closer and the smell of Gwen filled her nostrils. Talking became difficult as she began salivating with hunger "Gwen...what...Gwen?" Gwen still didn't seem to notice Tosh's presence but she began to move again. Gwen's hand were dangling either side of her but now they were sliding up and down her body and a smile began to form of Gwen's face, Tosh looked on mesmerised she could feel herself growing hotter and she was already sure there was a visible wet patch on the front of her trousers.

Now standing over the writhing body of Gwen Tosh reached out and rested her hand on Gwen's leg and shook it to try and get her attention, Gwens leg was damp covered in a mixture of sweat and juice. Gwen opened her eyes and focused on Tosh lust and hunger clearly present in her lidded eyes "Tosh" she said as she struggled to her feet, Tosh could feel her heart beat rise as a naked Gwen stood before her close enough to feel her breath on her face. Without another word Gwen reached out and started to unbutton Tosh's shirt, her mind swimming in lust Tosh watched Gwen at work and placed her hands on Gwen's hips. The feeling of Tosh's hand excited Gwen causing her already heavy breathing to deepen, looking up from the buttons and into her eyes Gwen lent forward and pulled her into a kiss.

That was the point of no return for Tosh, the moment their lips touched she felt herself give in, Tosh gripped Gwens hips firmly and pulled the welsh woman towards her pressing their bodies as close as she could. The sound of popping buttons filled the room as Gwen ripped the shirt from Tosh's shoulders, the show of strength would have normally shocked Tosh but it only excited her more spinning around she displayed the clasp of her bra to Gwen whilst her muddled mind tried to get her mind off the other woman long enough to undo her trousers. Tosh felt Gwen's lips kiss along her neck as her fingers expertly flicked the clasp open causing the garment to fall to the floor, finally Tosh pushed her trousers to the floor leaning her arse into Gwen as she bent down to work the legs off her feet. Before she could the computer genius felt hands grip her breasts from behind causing her to stand straight and arch herself into her co worker. Passion and lust took over as light kisses became playful nips "that leave a mark" Tosh managed to mutter between heavy breaths she could feel the welsh woman smile against the nape of her neck "good" she whispered lightly nibbling Tosh's ear lobe. One of Gwen's hand made it's way down her body over her stomach until it reached the hem of her panties "let the world know that you're mine" and with that Gwen's hand dived between Tosh's legs.

Gwen didn't feel like she was in control of her actions anymore, she hadn't for a while now but it only just began to register, not that it bothered her much this was too much fun, it was to satisfying. It was like watching porn only she could feel everything the taste of Tosh's skin, the feeling of Tosh's panties as she rubbed herself against Tosh's arse and even the slick feeling of the other woman's center.

"this wont work it has to be a male"

Gwen felt the voice come from the warm glow which filled her head, the voice reminded her of Cerys, as the voice fell silent Gwen could feel control of herself returning "guess it my turn" she thought.

Tosh suddenly felt herself be spun around to face the hungry Gwen, she seemed different now, more focused. Tosh's back hit the wall as Gwen crashed into her wildly devouring her breasts enticing moans from the asian woman, her nipples were aflame as Gwen circled each of the nubs with her tongue. As Gwen's mouth gave all its attention to one side her hand positioned itself on the other and copied the movements of her tongue with a finger causing more moans to fall from the other womans mouth. "My god Gwen!" Tosh moaned as she brought her hands to the welsh womans head and began running her fingers through her hair, but Gwen began to move downwards leaving a trail of kisses as she knelt in front of her co worker.

Gwens tongue began to dart out between her lips as she got closer to her goal eventually it found its target and Gwen began her assault on the bundle of nerves, again as her mouth began to work Gwens hands were not far behind. Once her lips had clapped down Gwen place her hands on both of Toshs thighs pushing them wider apart to give herself more space, those hand then began to softly brush the skin under them as they moved towards the peak. Gwen suddenly detached herself from her friend and got to her feet so they were face to face, Tosh groaned at the loss of sensation but when she opened her eyes to see why Gwen had stopped Tosh found herself staring into the womans eyes. Not breaking eye contact Gwens hands returned to Toshs body and traveled back to their original place, Tosh realised why she had stopped Gwen wanted to look into her eyes as she entered her. One finger circled Tosh testing the waters before she dived in, the feeling caused Tosh to shudder and she reached out and pulled Gwen into a passionate kiss, but the moment their lips touched Gwen stopped. Tosh opened her eyes and looked at her lover questionly "you looked away" Gwen said as she began her movements again sending Tosh through another wave of shudders. Now confident Tosh had the idea Gwen went in for the kill, slowly she narrowed her circle as her finger spiraled up into Tosh sliding inside her. Tosh gasped and threw her arms around Gwen again making sure not to break eye contact again, slowly Gwen pumped her finger into Tosh but she soon realised her teasing had the desired effect and slipped a second finger to join the other in its rhythm.

Staring into each others eyes minded muddled by lust neither woman noticed that Tosh's skin had begun to glow.


End file.
